Prank Week
by bratzs12345
Summary: Alvin and the gang are having a prank week and you'll never belive what happens, the endings a little crazy. credits to victory wonder for inspiring me


**Hey this is my first one shot done without victory wonder's help so don't crush my dreams. Here we go!**

Alvin was in the living room drinking a soda.

"Ahhh this is paradise." Alvin said taking a sip from his cup

Just then Simon walked in.

"Alvin turn the channel I want to watch the news." Simon said

"No way! The football bowl is coming on and I wanna watch."

"Too bad! They're doing a special report today."

Alvin started to protest, but then he said, "Fine I'll let you watch your stupid report but you have to get me some more soda from the fridge."

Simon wrinkled his nose, "What's the catch?"

"The catch is you have 5 seconds to get me my dang soda or you'll ever get this remote."

"Fine!" Simon said as he headed for the fridge.

Simon opened the fridge and the second he did water balloons splashed him multiple times. By the time it had stopped Simon was soaking wet and Alvin was cracking up.

"You just got pranked sucker!" Alvin said

Just then Dave entered the room and looked at Simon.

"Oh my gosh! Simon what happened?" Dave asked concerned

"Prank week happened Dave." Simon said spitting out some water

"Alvin go to your room!"

Alvin sighed and started climbing up the stairs.

"So Simon what is prank week?" Dave asked as he tried to dry Simon off

"Well we all made up a week where we do pranks to each other. And if you get pranked your out. And by the end of the week whoever's not prank is crowned prank king or queen." Simon explained

"So who's out now?" Dave asked

"Well Jeanette and Theodore got out on Tuesday, Eleanor got our on Thursday, and I got out today. So now it's just Brittany and Alvin. And b personal experiences we all know they're really competitive."

"I know what you mean, come on let's get you some new clothes."

~ The Next day~

Simon and Alvin sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Thanks for the breakfast Theo." Simon said as he popped the last of his sausage in his mouth

"No problem, its great practice for my cooking class." Theodore said

"Fellas, the Chippets are here!" Dave said

"Hey losers!" Brittany greeted

"Brittany would you please stop talking about yourself." Alvin said smirking

"Hahaha very funny Alvin." Brittany said sarcastically

"Why thank you!" Alvin shot back

"Guys we didn't come here to watch Brittany and Alvin argue. We just wanted to borrow your history books." Eleanor said getting annoyed

"I'll get them for you." Theodore volunteered walking up the stairs. Eleanor followed him

"So Alvin ready to hand me my crown?" Brittany asked

"Sorry Brittany but if you think you're gonna win this you're delusional." Alvin shot back

"We'll see, right Jeanette?'

"I'm not getting into this." Jeanette said going into the living room

"Me neither." Simon said getting up and following her

"Well I'm going to finish some work." Dave said going upstairs

"Really people! Doesn't matter because when I pull the prank you'll never see it coming." Brittany said walking towards the door

"Whatever!" Alvin shouted after Brittany as she shut the door.

~2 hours later~

Alvin was in his room playing video games when he heard a crash come from downstairs. Alvin ran downstairs to see what was happening. He saw a guy in black clothing with a crow bar. Then he saw the broken window. The guy saw Alvin and yelled "Freeze!"

Alvin wanted to yell or run for the phone to call the cops or take the guys crowbar and hit him with it, but then Alvin realized what was happening.

"Oh so this is Brittany's joke! Wow this is the best she can do." Alvin said chuckling

"Look man, I don't know what you're talking about. Now give me all your money." he said while holding his crowbar

"Oh ok here why don't you take this, all my money or why don't you take Dave's most important trophy!" Alvin said handing him the money and the trophy

"Wow thanks dude!"

"Oh yeah and tell Brittany she take her stupid prank and shove right where her brain used to be." Alvin said opening the door

"Ok... whatever you say." He said walking out the door

~20 min later~

The Chippets and chipmunks came from eating at burger king.

"ALLLLLVVVVVVVVIIIIIINNNNNN!" Dave yelled from upstairs

"That's your cue." Simon said

Dave came downstairs and he didn't look happy.

"Whatever it is Dave I didn't do it." Alvin said

"Oh really? So you don't know where my first trophy went?" Dave asked rolling his eyes

"Yeah Brittany where did it go?" Alvin asked

"How should I know?" Brittany asked looking confused

"Oh come one Brittany I know you're the one who got a guy to break into our house and pretend to rob us." Alvin said

"Robber? Alvin you didn't give him anything, did you?" Eleanor asked

"Yeah I gave him Dave's trophy and all my cash."

"Oh no! Oh no!" Jeanette muttered  
"Alvin are you crazy!?" Simon asked

"Maybe, I did do a lot of crazy stuff-"Alvin started

"Alvin, I didn't pay any guy to pretend to rob you." Brittany said

"What!?'

"You were really robbed." Jeanette said

"What!?"

"Theodore call the cops!" Eleanor instructed

"I'm on it!" Theodore said

~At the police station~

"So let me get this straight, a crook broke into your home, and you actually gave him you stuff?" The police officer said

Alvin sighed "Yes officer for the fifth time that's how it happened."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." The officer said chuckling

"Can we move on please?" Alvin asked angrily

"Alright, I'm gonna bring out some suspects from some robberies today. Tell me if anyone of these guys rings a bell." The officer explained

A buff officer brought in 5 criminals a fat lady, a man dressed all in black, a short guy, and a Mexican old man.

"The second one!" Alvin said pointing to the guy in all black

"This guy, oh you can't sue him." The officer said

"What? Then why did you bring him out here?" Simon asked

"Well I was hoping you would pick the fat lady. Look kid I'm sorry but there's no evidence. There's nothing we can do." The officer said sadly

"Oh there's something I can do."

"What?" Eleanor asked

"This!" Alvin said as he pounced at the guy but Simon and Theodore held him back.

When Dave finally calmed him down he said "Alvin look there's something I need to tell you."

"What!?' Alvin screamed

"You just got pranked!" Dave screamed as everyone in the building laughed except Brittany and Alvin

"What!?" Brittany screamed

"I pranked you both so now I'm gonna be crowned king of the pranks." Dave said proudly

Brittany turned to the others "You knew about this?"

"Sorry Brittany, but we decided to give you a taste of your own medicine." Jeanette said

"Wow you guys got us good! Well, see ya!"

"Wait, Alvin you're the one who drove us here and we need a ride back." Simon explained

'Oh well as a wise person once said… TAKE THE BUS!" Alvin said as he left.

**Well that's my one shot, just to remind you I did this on my own. No help. My still credits to victory wonder for inspiring me to do this. **

**Toddles!**


End file.
